


Broken Glass

by Erasbr, litexverse



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasbr/pseuds/Erasbr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litexverse/pseuds/litexverse
Summary: I approached you, because I wanted to, I was kind to you, while many told me not to be.  I never wanted to hurt you, even after so many of your attempts to hurt me.Your heart is just a Broken  of glass amid splinters of what it used to be.And I will rebuild it, Merula.  even if it destroys my heart in splinters.N/I rocked the summary right?  Hehehe, take a look and see if you like it.
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my firts language, sorry if have errors.

"So Madame Pince didn't like it at all and forced me to organize all the books for a week, do you believe that?! It's so unfair." Tonks talks to me as we walk through the hogwarts halls.

I laughed and said "I should be thankful that I was not forbidden to enter the library or worse, be sent to the direction," I say laughing.

"Except not, madame pince is too exaggerated, what is it? It was just a little accident," she says indignantly. I smiled.

"Tonks, you dropped an entire bookshelf, I wouldn't call it a small accident." Says Rowan smiling. I laughed. She hits us on the arm.

"Hey!" I exclaim with the slap. she laughed .

"Even so, she is still boring and exaggerated," she says, smiling. I nodded smiling.

"So, Layonel Duarte, Protector of the oppressed and Savior of the Fatherland, when does your adventure through the black forest begin? Have you talked to the others about it?" asks Tonks, stopping in the corridor near the broom flight field. I rubbed my neck.

"Um, well, Hagrid says he can help us with that and that we could visit him at his cabin tomorrow." I say and continued "Ben didn’t want to go because he was scared of it and refused to go on our farm, Bill is busy , but Penny, Barnaby and Tulipa agreed to go. " I say smiling.

"Barnaby? The Slytherin?" Asks Tonks.

"Yes, he is a nice guy although he is not very ..."

"Smart?" Says Rowan.

"I was going to say subtle," I say to them.

Tonks smiles. I wait for her to answer but she is silent.

I look strange.

"Have you talked to Penny about… well… you know…." I blush.

"What? No! And the prom is still a month away, Tonks, Why would I talk about it now?" I ask. She laugh.

"Are you nervous?" I look at her. "OK OK I understand, but, well, you would make a beautiful couple ..."

"Tonks ..." she laughed.

"okay, I stopped" she raises her hands in surrender.  
I shake my head smiling.

"But think about it, you have several things in common, you would be the perfect couple," says Rowan.

I raised an eyebrow.

" Type ? "

Then Tonks lists "Kind, friendly, Intelligent ..." then Rowan continues.

"You are great at spells and she is excellent at potions, Both are determined and brave, if you had not been chosen for hufflepuff it would be a card gryfinorio, and Penny too I think, besides being the kindest in hufflepuff. "Says Rowan.

"Look, Penny is cool, but I doubt she feels that way about me." I say.

"So you have serious vision problems," says Rowan, crossing her arms and stopping our walk.

"why would she choose me among the many students who want to date her, why me?" I ask. what would be special about me?

Tonks smiles "Rowan is right, you have serious vision problems." She and Rowan laughed.

Then there was a scream and we froze. There in the sky, not too high. we saw a person falling along with his broom to the floor and falling rolling on the floor of the small thump.

Without thinking twice I ran up to her in the field and my friends followed me a little further.

"Are you okay?" I quickly lower myself and help the other person to sit down a little. I ask kneeling beside Merula, who I finally recognized. She mumbles something on the floor and goes to her knees sighing heavily.

I widen my eyes when I see blood on his forehead from a medium cut to the side.

"you got hurt, let me see." I take a piece of string from her forehead to see the cut but she pushes my hand.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine!" She screams, getting up and away from me but staggering and I hold her arm to help her stand.

She already firmly pulls my hand from her arm.

"I told you not to touch me! Stupid." She says looking at me angrily, she blushed, I assumed it was the anger. I look at her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help, You are hurt and would have been hurt even more if I hadn't stopped you," I say. She scoffed.

"There is, as if I need help, Even more of yours, Go take care of your life, Duarte." Merula says.  
I roll my eyes.

"Don't you get tired of being stubborn ?! Let me help you, I'm an intern at the infirmary." I say .

" Not ." she says .

"So at least let me hook you up there, you almost fell over with a little dizziness now," I say gently, as I approach.

"I already said no! Get out, I'll get by myself," she says, tapping me on the shoulder as she walks back to the castle. Tonks looks at her with an unfriendly look and approaches me.

"and the viper crawls back into its den .." says Tonks. I cross my arms and look at her.

"What? It is true, it is just a snake, just like the coat of arms of your house, Layonel, how do you support it?" Asks Tonks.  
I sigh.

"She's not that bad, she just has a difficult past," I comment. Tonks scoffs.

"Many here do too, it does not give you the right to minimize others." Speaks Rowan.

I sigh "I know but ..."

"but?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm being naive but I don't think she's that bad." I look at Tonks and Rowan who look at each other.

Rowan sighs and says "Yeah, you're being naive. Lay Wake up, Merula is a pure blood Slytherin, a snake with all syllables, the evil in person I would say, She has been tormenting us since the first year, has tried to kill you or have you forgotten ? I really don’t understand why you still saved her from the evil ice that year. "

"Rowan ..." I say.

He sighs again "OK, OK… but at least Penny can see the truth as we see each other. I'm going to the dorms, Merula made me sick, I'll see you later." says Rowan leaving.

"Which one is it? Wait, I don't…" I let my words die and saw him walk back.

I look at Tonks.

"He's not mad at you, Relax." Reassures Tonks by placing a hand on my shoulder and watching him go.

"I hope," I say.

"But he's right, Merula doesn't care about anyone other than herself, no matter what she does, she'll never change. But we care about You, Lay, so be careful when dealing with her, okay?" Tonks speaks looking at me and smiling gently. I nodded. She then walks towards the corridors again.

I watch her go and sigh. And soon way to follow too.

Without noticing The violet eyes watching me as I walk.


End file.
